


Forming His Patronus

by Roritopopito



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roritopopito/pseuds/Roritopopito
Summary: Форма, которую принимает ваш Патронус, основана на памяти, которую вы выбираете для его сотворения. Драко не может понять, какой форму принял его Патронус.
Relationships: Victor Krum/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Forming His Patronus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forming His Patronus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592223) by [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn). 



> Перевод также есть на фикбуке

Четвертый курс в Хогвартсе было последним временем, когда Драко помнил себя счастливым. Нет, неправильно. Был один конкретный момент на четвертом курсе, когда он был по-настоящему счастлив.   
Турнир Трех Волшебников был в самом разгаре. Первое задание началось и закончилось, и участники готовились ко второму. Однако Драко был сосредоточен не на Турнире. Нет, все его внимание было сосредоточено на Святочном Балу. Вернее, Святочный Бал и кто с кем туда собирался.  
Ученики Дурмстранга какое-то время держались рядом со слизеринцами. Они предпочли не спать в замке, хотя Драко думал, что в замке должно быть комфортнее, чем на продуваемом сквозняком корабле, на котором они прибыли. Крам, казалось, предпочитал общаться с учениками Хогвартса, а не со своими предполагаемыми друзьями, включая Малфоя.

\- Мне сказали найти …подходящего партнера для Бала, Малфой, - пробормотал ему Крам однажды утром за завтраком. – Кто-то, кого одобрит мой директор.  
Он усмехнулся, перекладывая яичницу на тарелку. Его голова была опущена, глаза сосредоточены на еде. Крам никогда не казался Малфою счастливым. Он всегда хмурился и опускал голову, глядя на свои ботинки. Драко поерзал на стуле.  
\- Одобрит? Что это значит?  
Крам ответил не сразу. Казалось, что его густые брови еще больше опускались, пока он сидел и думал. Драко лишь частично обратил свое внимание к собственному завтраку. Что-то странное шевельнулось в его животе, словно нервы. В конце концов, Крам похоже сдался. Он свернулся калачиком, опустив плечи и голову настолько, что Драко подумал, что его большой нос скоро коснется яичницы.  
\- Девушку.  
Внутренности Драко сжались. Его голова резко повернулась, пристально глядя на Крама. Конечно, он не мог просто сказать то, что только что сказал?  
\- Что?  
Крам снова заерзал, его плечи напряглись.  
\- Девушку, - повторил он грубым голосом. – Я должен найти девушку.  
Острая боль поразила Драко чуть ниже ребер. Это и есть боль? Это было почти приятно, если такое вообще возможно. Как бы то ни было, дышать было трудно.  
\- Ты, э…Ты хочешь пригласить кого-то еще?  
Что за дурацкий вопрос! Он покачал головой, как только вопрос вылетел из его рта. Очевидно, что Крам был недоволен тем, что не мог пригласить парня.  
\- Это здесь плохо? – Крам был так скрючен, что у Драко не было возможности даже мельком посмотреть на его лицо. – Это…как вы говорите…неуказаконенно?  
Драко не смог сдержать легкой улыбки: " Незаконно*. И нет, это не так. Здесь мы можем любить, кого захотим. Никто тебя не осудит, если ты хочешь пригласить на танцы парня".   
До него доходили слухи. Местонахождение Дурмстранга было скрыто, в отличие от Хогвартса. Но слухи ходили. Отношение к ученикам не было хорошим, особенно к ученикам, которые не соответствовали очень строгим, старомодным взглядам. Видя, как сидит Крам, Драко был невероятно благодарен матери за то, что она настояла на том, чтобы отправить его в Хогвартс, а не Дурмстранг. Он прочистил горло, не желая отпугивать Крама.   
\- Может быть, этот парень все равно захочет с тобой встречаться. Даже если ты пригласишь девушку.  
Он понятия не имел, что делал. Ему было четырнадцать, черт возьми! Крам был старше на несколько лет, и он был всемирно известной звездой! Сердце Драко стало колотиться о ребра, когда Крам повернулся к нему. Глаза, почти такие же черные, как и волосы Крама, встретились с Драко, не отрываясь от него.   
\- Ты думаешь?  
*~*  
Святочный Бал был ужасным – Драко пригласил Панси, просто чтобы у него было с кем пойти. Он не мог пойти с тем, с кем хотел, но у него был план.   
Челюсть Драко всю ночь была так напряжена, что он был уверен, что случайно сломает зуб. Грейнджер. Крам пригласил Грейнджер. Внутренности Драко сжались при виде их двоих, танцующих всю ночь, и все еще не разжались. Но, похоже, ему повезло: Грейнджер поссорилась с Уизли и Поттером. Крам взглянул на Драко, когда она вышла из комнаты. Сейчас. Сейчас у них был шанс.  
В коридоре было темно. Драко слышал шаги, топающие по ступеням, но они отступали. Он быстро огляделся, пытаясь понять, один ли он. Спускаясь по лестнице в общежитие Слизерина, он следил за дверями. Нервы трепетали в его теле. Было невозможно точно сказать, когда это произойдет; он оставил эту часть Краму. Когда это произошло, он был поражен.  
Крам вышел из тени одной из неиспользуемых классных комнат. Его плечи были еще опущены, но голова поднята, его глаза встретились с глазами Драко с уверенностью, которую тот никогда не чувствовал по такому поводу. Крам не колебался.  
Губы Крама напротив него были на удивление мягкими. Руки Драко порхали в воздухе, его дыхание полностью остановилось. Слова. Он ожидал, что поговорит с Крамом до…этого. Не то чтобы он возражал. Виктор Крам был тем, в кого Драко был влюблен. Но…воздух. Он не мог дышать. Отступив назад, Драко открыл рот. Он задыхался, моргая в темноте.  
\- Фигово?  
Рот Драко открылся и закрылся, но не издал ни одного звука. Его руки все еще парили в воздухе. Крам нахмурился.  
\- Хорошо. Я понял намек.  
Он отвернулся, его плечи снова сжались. Живот Драко сжался.  
\- Нет! – его голос был гораздо громче, чем следовало. Слово эхом разнеслось по пустому коридору. Драко откашлялся: " Подожди. Не уходи".  
Крам остановился, но не повернулся: " Зачем?"  
Драко не ответил словами. Их второй поцелуй был таким же целомудренным, как и первый. Однако Драко взял контроль. С закрытыми губами он прижался к нему, чтобы убедиться, что он все еще может хватать ртом воздух, если понадобится. Его глаза закрылись, когда Крам выдохнул в его губы:  
\- Это хорошо.  
Воспоминания всплывали в голове Драко, каждый раз, когда он чувствовал хоть малейший страх. Однако на этот раз он испытывал не просто страх. Стоя в прихожей поместья, он смотрел на Темного Лорда. Темный Лорд. В его доме.  
\- Хочу поблагодарить тебя, Люциус, за то, что так любезно предоставил нам свой дом.  
Хихиканье пронеслось по прихожей. Рука Драко упала на его палочку, скрытую сбоку в его мантии из объемного материала.   
\- Это большая честь, мой Лорд.  
Смех усилился. Мышцы Драко напряглись, когда он огляделся. Это была не первая "встреча", которую устраивал Темный Лорд после своего воскрешения. Тем не менее, это был первый раз, когда присутствовало столько последователей. Также, эта «встреча» была первой, на которой Драко приказали присутствовать. Его руки по бокам дрожали, когда он стоял и слушал.  
Он почти ничего не понял из сказанного. Драко больше интересовали действия. Быстрые взгляды в его сторону, когда родители были заняты чем-то. " Случайно " проносятся мимо него. Намеки на упрек в голосах, которые говорили с ним. Все это заставило его так напрячься, что он едва мог пошевелиться. Он убежал, как только выдалась возможность.  
Его комната была для него убежищем, по крайней мере, на время. Никто еще не осмелился войти без его разрешения. Однако он знал, что это лишь вопрос времени. Сжав пальцы вокруг палочки, он рухнул на пол в одном из углов своей спальни.   
Он зажмурился как можно сильнее. Воспоминание о поцелуе было единственным, что могло ему помочь. Направив палочку, он глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Экспекто Патронум.  
Патронус не был полностью сформирован. Его никогда и не было, на самом деле. Гигантское мерцающее белое пятно висело в воздухе, освещая комнату. Драко знал, что он не сможет сотворить полностью сформированного Патронуса. Он не знал, откуда, но он это знал.  
Пятно парило в комнате, не двигаясь. Драко протянул руку и ткнул в него палочкой. Когда это ничего не дало, он использовал пальцы. Что-то было в этом; что-то знакомое и незнакомое одновременно. Он был сотворен с помощью воспоминания с Крамом и неуверенным поцелуем, но Драко понятия не имел, какой могла быть форма его Патронуса. Он также не знал, было ли тепло, которое он чувствовал вокруг, воображаемым или нет. Однако он берет его. Это было единственное тепло, которое он получает в этот момент.

*~*  
Это вошло в привычку. Драко искал тихое место и бросал своего бесформенного, пятнистого патронуса каждый раз, когда на него накатывал страх. Он думал с облегчением – Патронус обретет форму, особенно учитывая, как часто он бросал его на шестом курсе обучения в Хогвартсе. Но нет. Патронус оставался гигантской, мерцающей белой каплей.  
Его руки сжались, рукоятка палочки впилась в ладонь. Жар и дым окружали его, вырываясь из-под двери Выручай-комнаты. Его бесцеремонно сбросили с метлы Поттера, и он приземлился на задницу в коридоре. На него накатила тошнота, заставив живот сжаться. Гойл лежал в нескольких шагах от него. Крэбб…  
Живот Драко сжался. Ползя на четвереньках, он добрался до угла и выблевал то немногое, что смог съесть за день. Закончив, он рухнул спиной к стене, его глаза закрылись. Даже не думая, он произнес заклинание, бросив бесформенную каплю. По его телу распространилось тепло, свет от патронуса окрашивал его веки изнутри красным. Воспоминание было сильным, как и всегда.  
Мягкие губы. Грубые руки. Резкий вздох, когда они отступили. Произнесенные шепотом слова с сильным акцентом, которые Драко с трудом понимал. Тепло настолько сильное, что казалось, что он никогда больше не замерзнет.  
Свет на несколько секунд стал ярче, когда Драко открыл глаза. Капля парила перед ним, такая же большая, как всегда, занимая почти весь коридор. Драко вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, прежде чем дотянуться до него. Он двигался, кружась, но все такой же бесформенный. Он вздохнул, поднимаясь на ноги. Махнув рукой на каплю, он мысленно отогнал ее.  
\- Гойл?  
*~*  
\- В камеру, Малфой.  
Большая рука толкнула Драко в крошечную комнату. Едва ли она была достаточно большой для кровати с железным каркасом и маленького деревянного столика. Драко стоял у двери, сжав руки.  
Суд над ним должен был начаться через полчаса. Он усмехнулся. Эти "испытания" были чем-то вроде фарса. Все знали, что семья Малфоев активно поддерживала Темного Лорда. Его отец иногда делал это открыто, и они сражались против учеников Хогвартса. Его мать не была замечена, но это не имело значения. Министерство приговаривало людей без Метки за соучастие в этом деле. Что касается самого Драко, он знал, что обречен. Мало того, что у него есть Метка, так еще и Роули болтал, как ребенок, пытаясь избежать смертного приговора. Роль Драко в смерти Дамблдора была известна Министерству. Закрыв глаза, он снова вспомнил.   
Патронус на этот раз был длиннее обычного. Это всегда была невероятно большая капля. Просто на этот раз ему показалось…он не знал. У него определенно не было формы. Он знал, что это должно быть животное, потому что ничего другого не могло быть. Но какое именно животное он не знал.  
Он завис в воздухе, как всегда, неподвижно. Драко шагнул вперед. Он все еще цеплялся за память о поцелуе, как будто это был спасательный круг. И, честно говоря, так оно и было. Он не знал, как бы ему удалось выжить в последние несколько лет, если он не смог хоть как-нибудь себя утешить. А утешение было определенно тем, что дарила ему огромная капля. Протянув рукой, он махнул сквозь нее рукой.  
Знакомое тепло разлилось внутри его груди. Перед ним клубился туман Патронуса, превращаясь в узор, сделанным его рукой. Мерцающий свет, который он испускал, осветлял каждую трещину в крошечной комнате, отгоняя каждую тень.  
\- Малфой!  
Драко поморщился. Патронус задрожал и исчез, оставив его снова стоять в комнате одному. Глубоко вздохнув, он повернулся к двери, стараясь удержать тепло, которое Патронус ему передал, насколько это возможно.   
Он вошел в зал суда с опущенной головой. Свет там был достаточно ярким, и после сумрака в камере, в которой он находился, глаза Драко наполнились слезами. Его провели в самый центр комнаты и усадили в кресло с цепями, управляемыми магией, прикрепленными к его подлокотникам. Его пальцы дернулись от желания схватить палочку, когда его охватил страх. Это, большую часть времени, была утешительная реакция, но на этот раз…Он вздрогнул. Когда он выходил из камеры, охранник конфисковал его палочку. С тех пор, как он научился делать Патронус на четвертом курсе, он недолго оставался без комфорта от своего пятнистого Патронуса. Однако на этот раз выбора не было.  
Глубоко вздохнув, министр призвал комнату к порядку, Драко поднял голову. Вокруг него сидели члены Визенгамота. Все они смотрели на него сверху вниз, несмотря на возраст, пол и социальный статус. Он знал, что это тактика запугивания, и был к этому готов. Чего он не ожидал, того, что пара черных глаз наблюдала за ним из помещения, отведенного для прессы.  
Крам?  
Пальцы Драко снова дернулись, согнувшись по привычке, которая давно к этому моменту укоренилась в нем. Знакомое тепло наполнило его, и он тупо огляделся в поисках своей капли, Патронуса. Его настолько отвлекло ощущение тепла, что он вообще не обратил внимания на процесс.  
Голоса захлестнули его, некоторые сердитые, некоторые умоляющие. Поттер стоял перед ним, страстно говорил о событиях финальной битвы и рассказал Визенгамоту, как вся его семья помогла ему сбежать от Темного Лорда. Роули вытащили и допросили о преданности Драко Темному Лорду, как противовес Поттеру. Однако ничего из этого толком не было слышно. Мир Драко сузился до этих черных глаз и тепле, скапливающейся в его груди.   
\- Драко Люциус Малфой.  
Драко моргнул и отвлекся от места для прессы. Кингсли Шеклболт стоял перед ним, царственно подняв голову. Его официальная мантия была безупречно чистой и струящейся, Драко понял, что она сделана на заказ. Он излучал ауру превосходства, Драко знал, что ему следует бояться. И в обычной ситуации все так и было бы. Однако тепло, которое его окружило, казалось, не позволяло всему негативу настигнуть его в этот момент.  
\- Визенгамот выслушал все обвинения против вас. Мы выслушали показания мистера Поттера и мистера Торфинна Роули, и решение принято.  
Драко охватила тошнота. Его рот открылся, желая сказать Шеклболту, чтобы он не выносил приговор. Просто позволить ему сидеть в своем собственном маленьком пузыре тепла, с этими глазами, наблюдающими за ним, и воспоминанием многолетней давности, витающей у него в голове. Однако ничего не вышло. Он сидел, открыв рот, как оглушенная рыба. Шеклболт продолжил, в то время как Драко понял, что даже если бы у него снова заговорил рот, он все равно продолжил бы.  
\- Решением суда вы освобождены от предъявленных вам обвинений в убийстве. Были исключительные обстоятельства, которые необходимо принять во внимание при вынесении приговора, - зал загудел, но Драко мог только смотреть. – Однако в обозримом будущем мы помещаем вас под домашний арест. Это не только наказание за вашу роль в войне, но и предостерегающий шаг с нашей стороны. Существует большой риск того, что члены общества попытаются взять закон в свои руки, и мы надеемся, что эта мера предотвратит это. Вы будете сообщать о своей деятельности аврору, который будет назначен вам, как только вы покинете зал суда. Ваша магия будет отслеживаться, и, если будет обнаружено, что вы используете запрещенные заклинания, вы пострадаете от последствий. Назначенный вам аврор может предоставить вам список разрешенных заклинаний. У вас есть вопросы?

В комнате раздалась барабанная дробь. Драко огляделся, его глаза ничего не видели, но он все равно пытался понять, откуда доносится шум. Ему потребовалось невероятно много времени, чтобы понять, что это его собственное сердце. Оно так сильно било в уши и грудную клетку, что он с удивлением обнаружил, что не может видеть сердце сквозь одежду.  
\- Мистер Малфой?  
\- Ах, да. То есть, нет. Благодарю, - выдохнул Драко, его разум все пытался понять, что только что произошло. Его взгляд метнулся туда, где эти черные глаза все еще смотрели на него из места для прессы. - Могу ли я пригласить друзей навестить меня, министр?  
Стук стал громче. Глаза перемещались, будто их владелец менял положение. Однако они выдержали взгляд Драко, не дрогнув и не моргнув.  
\- Это можно обсудить с назначенным вам аврором, мистер Малфой. Как и все остальное, что не относится к этому делу, - Шеклболт кивнул кому-то через плечо. – Убери их.  
Цепи, удерживающие Драко на стуле, с громким лязгом соскользнули назад. Нервы ударили Драко в живот с такой силой, что у него перехватило дыхание. Он искал глаза сторожей, которые схватили его за руки, чтобы вытащить из кресла, но они исчезли. Он споткнулся, когда его наполовину выволокли из зала суда.  
\- Крам, он-  
\- Заткнись, парень. Мне насрать.   
Вместо того, чтобы вернуться через дверь, из которой он вошел в зал, Драко отвели в другую, гораздо меньшую комнату. Именно здесь он получил свою палочку и, как только сторож покинул комнату, снова бросил Патронус.  
\- Ах.  
Знакомое тепло разлилось по его венам, но это было что-то другое. Вместо гигантского белого пятна, к которому Драко привык, Патронус приобрел форму. Крошечной комнаты едва хватило, чтобы вместить такое огромное животное, а свет был почти невыносимым. Драко протянул руку, касаясь кончиками пальцев ушей патронуса.  
\- Знаешь, бегемот всегда был моим любимым животным.  
Драко широко улыбнулся этому голосу с сильным акцентом. Оглянувшись через плечо, он встретился с этими черными глазами; глазами, светящимися трепетом и надеждой.  
\- Я так и знал, что это ты.  
Улыбка, которую подарил ему Крам, была кривой, посылая в нижнюю часть ребер Драко укол боли, которую он испытал много лет назад. Повернувшись к патронусу, он кивнул. Может быть, пришло время создать еще несколько счастливых воспоминаний.


End file.
